


Lunch Meeting

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: Nervous eyes glanced down to a watch on a slightly trembling wrist... 1:49... At any time now Link would be face to face with YouTube business executives, starting discussion on a new project he and Rhett wanted to try. But right now Link sat in the crowded restaurant, alone...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazleDazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/gifts), [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts).



Nervous eyes glanced down to a watch on a slightly trembling wrist... 1:49... At any time now Link would be face to face with YouTube business executives, starting discussion on a new project he and Rhett wanted to try. But right now Link sat in the crowded restaurant, alone... The businessmen would be here at any time, and Rhett was going to be a tiny bit late to the meeting, so it was up to Link to make a favorable first impression. He needed his security blanket of Rhett but the man wasn't here and that made the brunet's stomach twists... as well as had a few other strange effects on his body. Most noticeably, his dick had become rock hard from the fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Link tried his best to ignore it, focusing on anything else he could... the mildly bitter taste of his coffee, the discomfort of the booth he was sitting in, anything else... but as he simply tried to shift his weight he let out a soft moan, earning a strange look from the waitress as she refilled his coffee, but nobody else heard it.  
  
Link took a few breaths to steady himself as she walked away, trying to think about what he could do to deal with this problem. He could try to ignore it but clearly he wasn't even able to shift his legs without a jolt coursing through his spine. How was he supposed to focus on an important discussion? Not to mention the traditional standing handshake at the end of the meeting. He could possibly get up and go to the bathroom, but the men would be showing up at any time, he couldn't exactly walk away for an unknown amount of time. So... he really didn't have a choice.  
  
Nervously, Link's eyes darted around the room as he let a shaky hand massage himself through his jeans. He's tucked away in a both all the way in the back corner of the room but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous - downright a little scared. He could easily be caught by any one of the many people in the building, be it patrons or staff... not to mention the businessmen could show up at literally any second and he'd have to try to focus on that. He didn't even have Rhett to distract them as he took care of himself... he had nothing but his own lust and fear.  
  
Oh the fear... the fear of knowing that he was on his own for the first few minutes of the meeting made his dick get even harder, his pupils dilating a little as his heart hammered in his chest. He could literally ruin everything for himself and Rhett, or at least everything with this project though honestly he was sure he could ruin even more if he really blew it. And that knowledge and pure fear electrocuted his core, making him ravenous. He tried to settle with just palming himself through his jeans, hoping the sensation would at least be enough to calm him down to get through this but it wasn't doing anything but making it worse. He wanted more, no... he _needed_ more. He needed proper release. He rubbed himself through his jeans with one hand and rubbed the other up and down his thigh, hoping to steady himself, occasionally turning his fingers inward and scratching up the blue fabric. The scratching pressure sent little sparks of electricity down his legs and into his groin, making it hard to keep a steady breath.  
  
He looked around the room with nervous eyes, shifting around a little to try to look all around, trying to find any sign of the people he was supposed to be meeting with. He didn't know exactly what they looked like but he assumed that they'd look professional, though admittedly for all he knew they could look like any one of the people walking in from outside. But at the moment there was nobody in sight and the waitress had already refilled his drink so now was his best chance. His skin was damp all over his body, making his clothes and hair stick to his skin as he felt himself tremble in his seat from nervousness and need. He shook it off though, not worried about that. He needed to focus on release so he could actually freaking function. The last thing he could do was blow their chance because of this... damn the thought sent shivers up his spine. Just the raw danger of what he could cause and that wasn't even to mention if someone cause him in the act. It would ruin his reputation - his company's reputation. Everything they'd worked for. That was the most terrifying thought in the world.... Fuck he nearly came at the thought.

Slowly Link unzipped himself, the sound nearly inaudible to the room yet rang in Link's ears nearly deafeningly. He wasn't sure how nobody else seemed to hear it but as it was, nobody even glanced in his direction. His breathing was deep and shaky as he attempted to try to keep it steady, his chest rising and falling and probably looking more noticeable then if he let himself breath normally, but this was the only way he'd be able to prevent himself from moaning. He had to bite his lip to keep back any sounds as the zipper finished it's slow path downward and cold air seeped into the opening.  
  
His body involuntarily twitched as his sweaty palm reached into his underwear and pulled himself out, the cool air from the restaurant feeling like ice on his length. If anyone so much as glanced under the table for any reason they'd see his large, thick, and very hard dick standing at attention in his hand, already slightly glistening from precum leaking from the tip and down the shaft. The thought sent chills down his spine as he squirmed in his seat, trying to keep himself steady and not loose himself for all to see. Instead he slowly began to stroke himself, focusing on one thing - cumming. That was all... this wasn't to feel good, this wasn't to have fun... this was to make his body stop rebelling against what he wanted and to calm down so he could focus. Oh but fun it was and felt good it did. His own hand hadn't felt so good in ages. The eyes the he knew glanced in his direction, unaware of what he was doing... the waitresses and waiters passing by, ignoring the man in the booth. The sound of people going about their daily lives around him as they ate their lunches, unknown of his carnal bliss as his fingers slip up the underside of his cock and twirled around his head before sliding back down again, tickling at his balls.

He wanted to use both hands, but he didn't want to seem suspicious. Besides, he needed one hand up to cover his mouth, resting his chin on this thumb with his pointer and middle fingers covering his mouth. If he didn't keep his hand there his mouth would surly open in a loud moan. Blankly he stared at his phone which sat in front of him on the table, turned on to a random text message conversation. He didn't know who's it was and he didn't care... he only looked down at it so he didn't close his eyes or stare into space and draw attention to himself. He soon enough began to pump himself harder, wrapping his hand fully around his length and stroking up and down. Hos body twitched and shivered now and then as gentle, soft little whimpers and gasps escaped the deepest parts of his throat. His skin crawled, feeling like he could burst into flames at any moment. He focused on all of it, trying to finish himself off as quick as he could despite wanting this to go on forever. 

But he wasn't quick enough. Soon he was snapped out of his haze as he saw two men in suits walking towards the table. A quick moment of panic spread through his body as they introduced themselves and he could only stare at them with a confused haze before his mind kicking into autopilot. It was a good thing he'd done meetings like this before because he managed to greet them, using his free hand to shake theirs and exchange pleasantries with his speech only slightly slurred. He was blessed by the fact they didn't expect him to stand to greet them.  
  
Both men sat opposite of him and decided they'd look at the menu, choosing what they wanted so they could all place their order in once Rhett showed up. They both focused on the menus and Link took the opportunity to try to finish himself off. He squeezed himself harder, giving himself a last few hard pumps. Finally it hit him and his breath hitched. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and his head became very light, his hearing muddled as the orgasm crashed into him harder then thought possible. Forcing himself to internalize it only seemed to make it that much more intense and he thought he was about to pass out as it reached it's peak. Somehow he managed to hold onto reality as it began to ebb away, shivers wracking his body now and then as he touched back down to the world.  
  
He thought for sure they'd have seen it... it felt so powerful and mind numbing... they _had_ to have seen something. But they still sat there, mumbling to each other about different options they were looking at and seemingly completely unaware of what the man in front of them just experienced.

Link grabbed a napkin from the table and dipped it under the table, wiping his hand clean as much as he could before he shoved it into his pocket to hide the evidence before very carefully slipping his still tender cock into his pants and zipping up. He managed to regain a little more composure as he took a few deep breaths and tried to get back in the moment, suggesting a few items to them. Only then did they notice that the normally talkative and somewhat energetic man seemed a bit quiet, but Link just brushed it off as being tired. Which was true, he _was_ tired... but it wasn't from lack of sleep.  
  
Not much later Rhett showed up and Link felt he could finally relax, excusing himself to the bathroom so he could properly clean up. He was glad his security blanket was finally there and he didn't need to worry about ruining anything... But in the back of his mind Link took a mental note. Maybe he should start meetings on his own a little more often.

 


End file.
